Night Call
by Nny11
Summary: Klaus and Duncan romance. Rated for gay theme, nauty words, and implied sex. You know you want to read it.


Klaus found himself startled awake. He wasn't sure what he was doing awake, but the fact was he was up. End of story. And the whole thing was unnerving. Klaus did not wake up for any reason. He never had.

Panic welling in his chest, Klaus quickly got out of his bed and walked across the small room to his telephone. He dialed Duncan's number and waited. Ring…ring…ring…

"Come on. Pick up the damn phone." Klaus stomped nervously and walked over to his dresser. If there was trouble he was not going to run in his pj's. No sir, no way.

Ring…ring…ring…

"God-screw this." Klaus dumped the phone and quickly began dressing. First off with the comfy's, then he put on a button down. With a grumble Klaus grabbed a pair of brown pants and tucked his shirt in. He put on a belt, you never knew when you could use one, and put on his shoes and socks.

A went back over to the phone and listened.

Ring…ring…ring…

It was like they were trying to scare him. He grabbed a necktie, a vest, and a jacket, dressing quickly and pausing at his face. He needed to shave. Klaus threw his emergency suitcase on the bed and went into the kitchen for some nonperishable items and water. He threw these into a separate suitcase and went back to the phone. He held it up to his ear.

Ring…ring…rin-"Hello?"

"Hello?" Klaus almost cut the young boy off.

"Uncle Klaus? Why are you calling so late?"

"Terry, I need to speak with your mom or dad, ok?" Klaus waited as the young boy took a sleepy moment to register what he'd said.

"Why-"

"Terry." Klaus felt bad immediately, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you so, but I really need to talk to one of them." Klaus could hear Violet's voice on the other end. She wasn't on the phone but in the room. He wished he could tell what she was saying.

"Ok mom, but its Uncle Klaus."

Pause.

"Yeah. He wants to talk to you or dad."

Another pause. Could they take any longer?

"I dunknow. You should ask him."

Finally Terry handed the phone over to his mother and Klaus felt slight relief. Before Violet could even say a word Klaus began talking.

"I woke up about five minuets ago. I don't know why, so I got nervous and called. Is everything all right over there?"

"Yes, we are all fine, but Duncan is missing." Violet said. "That's why I didn't answer, I was asking Quigley about it." Klaus waited as Violet told Terry to go back to bed.

"Duncan's gone? Did he say where to?"

There was a pause.

"Sorry," Klaus muttered, "stupid question. Well, do you have any leads?"

"Actually yes." Violet yawned and the rushing air sounded terribly loud over the phone. "He has been talking about visiting you lately."

"Has he?" Klaus could feel the guilt rising.

"Yes. Is he there?" There was a crash on her side of the phone. "Hang on!" She ran off to it, which gave Klaus a moment to think.

Duncan came and visited him every so often. With out warning to anybody. He would somehow always burst into his small apartment and then…they would, well, have a bit of fun. Nobody knew about it yet and Duncan always claimed to be doing something. Klaus looked into his small entryway and saw the door was open.

He had seen it locked and latched just minuets ago.

"Ok, sorry, Terry hit a table." Violet's voice filtered through his thoughts.

"Ouch. Listen, Duncan just arrived here so I'll have him talk to you."

"Oh no, that's alright. Just ask him to do this in the day and to tell us next time. That man had us in a panic."

At the same moment the two grumbled, "Which is why you/I woke up."

"Alright then Violet. Goodnight." Klaus hung up slowly so Violet could say goodnight but he could lock his door faster. He placed the receiver back into its charger and closed the door. He redid the lock, all the dead bolts, and put the latch back in place. Duncan would then make himself known by wrapping his arms around Klaus.

"Hello." He whispered quietly into the younger mans ear. Klaus tried to swivel around to face him, but found Duncan's grip was too strong for that. "Oh, relax I'm ok, and I promise to tell them next time." Duncan leaned down and licked the back of Klaus' ear. "No harm done." With a small grunt of exertion Klaus finally got one of his arms free and used it to tickle his oppressor.

Duncan sprang away with a yelp and Klaus rounded on him. He was sure it was an interesting shot. Duncan sprawled out on the floor and Klaus just looking down at him in that, I do not approve way.

"What?" The triplets voice rang annoyingly loud in the small hallway. "Are you really that upset with me?" Klaus rolled his eyes and left back to his room. Duncan sprang up and followed him. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I just needed to-hey!" Klaus pushed past him to put his suitcases away. "Don't be like this. I came down here for you!" Klaus, once more, rounded on him. "I did." The two stood there for a minuet. Maybe two. "Are you going to be an ass, or can I have your ass?"

"You, my dear friend, are sleeping on the couch." Duncan's mouth dropped open as his stressed host grabbed some extra linens.

"Oh, come now! Can't we talk this out like adults?" The two walked down the cramped hallway for the second time that night to a small study. "Please? I was really only joking!" Klaus turned as if daring Duncan to keep arguing and dumped the items on the couch. "Why do you all hate me?"

Klaus removed his hat and rubbed his eyes furiously. " Because you are stupid? Because you disappear in the middle of the night, and causing us to worry so? Or maybe it's your very untactful way of demanding sex?"

Duncan grinned, "I thought you liked my direct approach to life?" Klaus threw his hat at Duncan . "Ok, I was an ass! Not you. Never, no way in hell, ever were you once the ass that I have proven myself, once more, to be." Klaus was leaning against his rickety old desk.

"Go on." He smiled as Duncan gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Ok, you are…wow the best at everything, and I'm like…not so wow. I suck at most things I do, but journalism! I am good at that, everything else though, I suck at. I'm also a terrible person who enjoys going behind sibling's backs to someone who, although equally guilty and sick, is light years better than me. Klaus Baudelaire, you are hot and smart and-and…you know how to make a guy sweat in more than one way?" Duncan waved his in a defeated manner and waited for Klaus to cut the shit and give him an answer.

But Klaus felt more than happy…not to. He began to smile, not a nice 'you are so precious' smile either. It was one of those ones everyone agreed was scary. He just looked like your perfect serial killer with it on his face. And this crappy lighting wasn't helping at all. Duncan began to sweat with nervousness as Klaus did a damn good job of looking like a statue.

"Alright…you have proven that you are an ass, and that I am far better than you. Now give me a good reason to have a throw with you in my bed." Klaus was once more standing up straight and knew that he was freaking Duncan out. It was fun. Klaus didn't do it often, but when he did…boy was it fun.

"Because you know that I'll-"

RING

Klaus left the room with out a word and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He tried to cut the annoyance out of his voice, but knew he hadn't done a good job.

"Klaus? It's me, Violet. Can I talk with Duncan after all?" Violet seemed properly pissed as Klaus handed it to Duncan simply saying, "It's for you."

Klaus stifled his laugh and went back to his bedroom. There was no point in being dressed to run if he wasn't running anywhere. He kicked off his shoes and threw the tie and vest to the floor. He'd clean it up in the morning. With a pop of his neck Klaus craned around to see Duncan trying to cover himself. Klaus just watched for a while as Duncan moved back and forth, pretending to strangle Violet.

It was a terrible thought but Klaus truly found it funny.


End file.
